the_jh_movie_collection_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
War (2019 film)
| writer = }} | based_on = | starring = | music = | cinematography = Benjamin Jasper | editing = Aarif Sheikh | studio = Yash Raj Films | distributor = Yash Raj Films | released = | runtime = 154 minutes | country = India | language = Hindi | budget = ₹200 crore | gross = 413.38 crore }} War is a 2019 Indian Hindi-language action thriller film directed by Siddharth Anand. It is produced by Aditya Chopra under his banner Yash Raj Films and stars Hrithik Roshan and Tiger Shroff. Principal photography of the film began in the second week of September 2018 and concluded in March 2019. Initially titled Fighters, the film's title was changed after the release of the official teaser in July 2019. The film's music was composed by Vishal–Shekhar, with lyrics written by Kumaar, and released under the banner YRF Music. War was theatrically released in India in 4DX on 2 October 2019, the occasion of Gandhi Jayanti. The film received generally positive reviews from critics, with praise for the performances of Roshan and Shroff, but criticism for its predictable storyline. War set the record for the highest-opening day collection for a Bollywood film in India. With a worldwide gross of over 400 crore, it emerged as the highest-grossing Bollywood film of 2019. Plot Khalid, an Indian Research and Analysis Wing (RAW) agent, is assigned to eliminate Kabir, a former soldier-turned-rogue, who mentored Khalid. Two years before Kabir betrayed his associates, he, along with Khalid and other agents, were on a search for criminal-turned businessman Rizwan Illiyasi. However, Saurabh a fellow agent, betrays them. In a shootout, Kabir is injured and admitted in hospital, while Khalid lay unconscious. Kabir, while believed to be an deserter, is actually on an undercover mission in search of a secret document. Khalid chases Kabir, but he escapes. Khalid realises that Kabir is secretly serving the country by killing Illiyasi's associates. Khalid and Kabir team up together begin a search for Illiyasi's fourth associate after Kabir kills three of them. After overcoming many hurdles, Kabir and Khalid arrive in Kerala at their co-worker Aditi's wedding. In a turn of events, Khalid poisons Kabir and recovers the document. It is revealed when Khalid was chasing Saurabh two years prior, the former is killed by Illiyasi, and the latter performs plastic surgery to disguise himself as Khalid. Saurabh hides the minor scars on his face by the use of a mask. Saurabh throws Kabir's seemingly lifeless body into a river. Saurabh returns to his headquarters – a fully-armed weapons ship – and launches an anti-satellite missile to destroy the Indian military satellite monitoring the Indo-Pakistani border that also provides the means of communications to Indian military forces in the area. Kabir parachutes aboard and single-handedly attacks the ship and confronts Saurabh, revealing that he had realized the latter was not Khalid due to his perfect aim and habit of drinking wine, which was not shared by Khalid. Kabir gives chase to Saurabh, and after an intense fight in a church, Kabir overpowers Saurabh. The church's dome collapses on Saurabh, killing him. The intelligence agency honours Khalid posthumously for his sacrifice, while Kabir continues his undercover mission. Cast * Hrithik Roshan as Kabir Luthra * Tiger Shroff as Khalid Rahmani / Saurabh * Vaani Kapoor as Naina * Ashutosh Rana as Colonel Luthra * Anupriya Goenka as Aditi * Dipannita Sharma as Dr. Mallika Singhal * Soni Razdan as Khalid's mother * Swaroopa Ghosh as Sherna Patel * Dishita Sehgal as Roohi * Sanjeev Vasta as Rizwan Iiyasi * Yash Raaj Singh as Saurabh * Arif Zakaria as Dr. Utpal Bisbas * Mohit Chauhan as V.K Naidu * Salmin Sheriff as Oslav * Imran Ahemed as Saini * Shahbaz Akhtar as Vishal * Shrikant Dwivedi as Derrick * Jesse Lever as Muthu * Midhat Ullah Khan as Saeed Addam * Ravi Awana as Basheer Hassib Production Development On occasion of Yash Chopra’s birth anniversary, Yash Raj Films announced a thrilling action film starring Hrithik Roshan and Tiger Shroff. Hrithik and Tiger shared screen space for the first time in the film directed by Siddharth Anand. It has been thirteen years since Hrithik and YRF teamed up post Dhoom 2. And, the film is Tiger’s first YRF film. Vaani Kapoor was finalised to play lead role. Two international action choreographers from Hollywood and Korea were employed to design action sequences. Siddharth the director stated, “We want to push the benchmark of action movies that are made in our country. So, we are bringing two of the biggest action choreographers together to design some of the most outlandish and visually-spectacular sequences. On one hand, we have Andy R Armstrong from Hollywood and on the other, we have Mr Oh, who is an outstanding martial arts action choreographer from South Korea.” Filming Principal photography began in the second week of September 2018. The film also has a dance off between the two stars. The film schedule was wrapped up in the beginning of March 2019. Marketing and release The film was released on 2 October 2019, coinciding with the Gandhi Jayanti. The official 4K teaser of the film was released on 15 July 2019 by Yash Raj Films. It has garnered 54 million views since it was released. The official trailer of the film was released on 27 August 2019 by Yash Raj Films. Soundtrack | recorded = 2018-19 | venue = | studio = Vishal and Shekhar Studio YRF Studios | genre = Feature film soundtrack | length = 14:24 | label = YRF Music | producer = Aditya Chopra | prev_title = Bharat | prev_year = 2019 | year = 2019 | next_title = Khaali Peeli | next_year = 2020 | misc = }}}} The music of the film is composed by Vishal–Shekhar, with lyrics written by Kumaar. All themes are composed by Sanchit Balhara. Reception Critical response War received generally positive reviews from critics; on the review aggregator website Rotten Tomatoes, the film holds a rating of 75% based on 12 reviews, with an average rating of 5.18/10. Among positive reviews, a writer for Bollywood Hungama gave the film four stars out of five, and said "War is a action entertainer which has style as well as enough twists and turns to keep the viewers engrossed. At the box office, the extended weekend, dazzling action, stunning international locales and stylish execution will ensure mammoth footfalls for the film". Republic World gave the film four and a half stars out of five, writing, "Epic action spectacle, rides on watertight script, worldclass action, fast paced and thrilling screenplay. Hrithik Roshan's performance is iconic, Tiger Shroff delivers career best act. Siddhart's vision and direction is superlative". Taran Adarsh gave it four stars out of five and called the film "escapist cinema at its best". Komal Nahta of Film Information opined, "The film could prove to be the starting of a new franchise for the Yash Raj Films banner". 2 October, 2019 – Film Information|last=Information|first=Film|language=en-US|access-date=2019-10-03}} Writing for India TV, Sonal gave the film three and a half stars out of five, writing, "Hrithik Roshan, Tiger Shroff of Abbas Mustan kinda twists, turns, characters, situations,logic, gravity, physics,chemistry, and some Ekta Kapoor-esque tricks all tossed together to make a visually spectacular concoction". Among the reviewers who granted the film mixed to negative reviews, The Times of India rated it three stars out of five and felt the film had "lot of style, stunts and show, but lacking a solid storyline". India Today rated it two and a half stars out of five and wrote, "War is a crowd-puller, but it isn’t meant to further the cause of cinema". Daily News and Analysis gave three stars out of five and wrote, "War seems more like a Hrithik Roshan and YRF come back than anything else". Writing for The Indian Express, Shubhra Gupta granted the film two stars out of five, stating, "The chief trouble with War is that all the space is divvied up between Hrithik Roshan and Tiger Shroff, that the poor baddies don’t really get a chance". Writing for Firstpost, Anna M. M. Vetticad gave two stars out of five, opining that the film "could have been a suspenseful, eyecatching, entertaining ride. But for its politics... it is a painfully condescending ode to Muslim loyalty to our vatan, an ode that is particularly cynical and offensive". Saibal Chatterjee of NDTV gave the film one and a half stars out of five and stated, "Powered by two loose-limbed and resolutely stone-faced male leads, Hrithik and Tiger, War is all style and no substance". Box office War opened with collection of on its first day. It is the highest opening day collection for Bollywood films released so far. On the second day it collected , On the third day it collected , taking its total collection to . War has already created six new records as the film reaches to 100 crore mark at the box-office. The film entered the 100 crore club in three days of its release. The extended opening weekend collection of the film at 166.25 crore is the highest opening weekend collection for any 2019 Bollywood film released so far. The film by crossing 200 crore in its opening week has become the fastest Bollywood film of 2019 to achieve the feat. , with gross of 334.05 crore from India and 79.33 crore from overseas, the film has grossed 413.38 crore worldwide, and has become the highest-grossing Bollywood film of 2019. Franchise After the success of the film, the director Siddharth Anand mentioned that he had an idea to convert the movie into a franchise, depending on the audience reaction. References External links * * * * * [https://www.bollywoodhungama.com/movie/war/ War] on Bollywood Hungama Category:2010s Hindi-language films Category:2010s action thriller films Category:Hindi-language films Category:Indian films Category:Indian action thriller films Category:Films featuring an item number Category:Yash Raj Films films Category:Films set in Mumbai Category:Films shot in Mumbai Category:Films shot in Italy Category:Films shot in Portugal Category:Foreign films shot in Switzerland Category:4D films Category:Tamil